


Evelyn's Old Notes

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hairplay, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Elliott gives Natalie his mom's old notes to read through, which only makes her remember her father.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Evelyn's Old Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimikat/gifts).



> Inspired by jimikatdraws Wattage art https://twitter.com/jimikatdraws/status/1340846378008907777?s=20

Natalie hummed to herself in thought, as her eyes scanned over the various notes and formulas in front of her. Her fingers felt for the curled corner of the notebook she was holding and turned the page. It had obviously been very well-loved over the years but she felt like it added to its charm and made the reading process more enjoyable. Taking in the work of another and trying to paint a picture of how their minds worked in her own brain, was something Natalie had always enjoyed. She liked reading in general, but having something like this to flip through was a welcomed treat to her. 

Natalie set the notebook onto the arm of the couch when she heard the creak of the door, which led into the workshop. Elliott clicked it shut after he’d entered the living space, taking a moment to wipe the oil from his hands before coming any closer. Natalie remembers being apprehensive to share her father's old workshop with anyone else, but working side-by-side with Elliott was a joy. She was sure Papa would be delighted to have the old room back in use. He had poured so much of himself into the cramped space, it would have been a shame to keep the door locked forever. It was difficult for her to focus in there, after his passing but Elliott brought some life back into the place, and she would be eternally grateful to him for making it feel like home again. 

“So, how’s it going?” Elliott asked, tossing his used rag to the side.   
“It’s very interesting,” she replied, with a small smile. “I’ve always admired your mom’s work, so getting a glimpse into her work process is magnificent.”   
The trickster beamed at that.  
“Right? I kept telling her she should turn her notes into a real book, but I guess she never wanted the attention.”  
“How did your repairs go?” Natalie asked. “Will your gear be ready in time for the next game?”  
“I hope so,” Elliott sighed, rubbing his fingers over his forehead. “I couldn’t really concentrate. I have a bitch of a headache.”  
“Oh, no,” Natalie sympathised, softly. “Maybe I can help?”  
“Maybe later, hon. I really don’t wanna work right now.”  
“No, no. Come here, mon chéri.”   
She held out a hand to him, which he graciously took and led him down onto the couch. Elliott situated his head in her lap and sighed contentedly as she began to comb her fingers through his hair.   
“Take a nap if you’d like,” Natalie told him, reaching for the notebook with her spare hand. “I’ll be here for a while.”

Elliott closed his eyes but he couldn’t just lay there and sleep, knowing Natalie was going through his mother’s notes.   
“So, what part are you reading now?” he asked, after curiosity had gotten the better of him.   
“The piece where she hypothesized how small a holo-projector can actually be.”   
The trickster hummed in acknowledgment, beginning to lightly circle his thumb into her hip.   
“Oh, yeah. She started thinking about that long before she actually made my suit.”  
“She was truly ahead of her time.”  
“It can get a little long-winded in parts, so if you need me to explain anything…”  
Natalie giggled and patted the side of his head affectionately.  
“You’re meant to be resting.”  
“Y-yeah I know, babe, but-”  
“You get excited,” she finished for him. “It’s okay. I know the feeling.”

Almost an hour had passed and Elliott had since fallen asleep. Natalie was happy to continue her reading while he dozed in her lap. She had gotten far enough into the notebook to find the beginning of Elliott’s holo-discs creation. She smiled to herself, as there were now two sets of handwriting to read; the one belonging to Evelyn Witt with the addition of Elliott’s own notes, scribbled on various margins and post-it notes. He seemed to be more preoccupied with how the suit would look than how it would function. He must have been somewhat young at the time, since the Elliott she knew now was quite the talented engineer. Looking at these pages felt bitter-sweet. It was lovely to get an insight into Elliott’s relationship with his mother but it just reminded her of all the hours she and her father had spent swapping ideas and collaborating on projects too. She sighed to herself and looked down at the sleeping man in her lap. At least she has someone else to share those experiences with now; Papa would definitely approve. 


End file.
